


Making Love with Danger (Kei's One Night Mistress)

by maaldas



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: "I realize too late that I was not in love with Takaki Yuya all this time. Instead, I was making love with danger."A gift for Jeongyeon88 or T0bikk0Chan1 on twitter .
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Making Love with Danger (Kei's One Night Mistress)

**Author's Note:**

> This is NC-17 with explicit M/F sex scene. Do not read if you are underage or if it makes you uncomfortable. You have been warned.

The disco lights bathed Kei's mistress of the night in pink and gold hues giving her an ethereal appearance that betrayed her not so holy intention. She traced her delicate fingers along his nose while pressing her breast to his chest.

"My, my,... you truly are beautiful," she breathed. "No wonder my brother is head over heel for you."

Kei sneered. "But I'm not you brother's tonight. I'm yours," he said lifting a finger to touch the woman's brown hair but she quickly grabbed his wrist.

"I touch you. You don't touch me unless I told you to," she said coldly. "And call me Mistress."

Coldness spread inside Kei's chest as he started to question his decision to seduce the mistress of Violet club. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy," the mistress praised. She leaned in to put her lips near his right ear and whispered, "I'll enjoy you tonight."

The mistress pulled on his wrist and led him towards the spiral staircase next to the far right wall. As they walked through the throngs of dancing bodies, Kei kept rethinking his impulsive decision. Takaki Reina was the older sister of Takaki Yuya the owner of a striptease club 'The Vixen' where Kei worked. He was a handsome but mysterious guy who was distant with anyone except a select few of close friends. Kei was one of those select few or so he thought. He had an entanglement with the handsome owner for quite a while that made him thought that the guy was serious with him. His sweet words and loving treatment towards him had made him believe that Takaki Yuya was truly in love with him. The man had promised him the world and Kei had stupidly believed him. 

There was a burly bodyguard at the foot of the staircase. The Mistress signaled him and the man handed her a black whip. At the moment, Kei truly thought of backing out but he was already halfway up the staircase. When he got on the second floor of the club, it had already too late. Reina's temper was famous among the club goers that Kei wouldn't dare to defy her.

The mistress led him into a big luxurious bedroom but he did not have time to admire it as the owner of the room quickly pushed him into the back of the door and pressed her supple body onto his front making him gasped in surprise.

"What did my brother promise you?" asked the mistress.

"He didn't promise me anything," answered Kei. "I quit from The Vixens and I want to join your club." It was a half-truth statement since he did want to leave the club but even if he really did leave The Vixen he wouldn't want to work for Reina either. He would go far away in order to avoid meeting that man again. What Kei wanted instead was revenge.

"Really? You're one of his favorite Vixens. I don't believe that he just let you wander into my nest uninvited. He's not very fond of me, you see?" the mistress traced Kei's plump lips with her pointy finger before kissing them. Kei couldn't help but to compare her kiss with Takaki Yuya's kisses. Reina's kiss was rough and full of bites. By the end of their short make out session, Kei's lips were even more red than usual. He started to suspect the mistress was trying to punish him.

"M...mistress, please believe me. I come here on my own. He didn't know," Kei told her. The mistress stared at him for a few seconds and Kei tried hard not to cower under her hard stare.

"I decide to believe you for now, daring vixen," she said with a smile. "But in order for you to work for me, I need to test your obedience. Now strip!"

The mistress stepped back slowly undressing him with her eyes. Kei took a deep breath before reaching his uppermost shirt button but a loud strike of the mistress' whip froze him. The end of her whip hit the back of the door, almost grazing his shoulder.

"When I told you to strip, I meant 'strip'," the mistress said, emphasizing on the word 'strip' rather harshly. Kei thought he knew what she meant. "You're a stripper. Make it fun and entertaining. Consider this as your audition and I'm your would be client. Satisfy me!"

Kei did not have a choice but to obey her. It was a testament to his professionalism that his hands were not shaking when he resumed unbuttoning his shirt. He closed his eyes and played his favorite song in his mind as his body started to say with the music. He imagined he was on stage in his club, dancing to the entranced audience. His shirt was soon on the floor and he was grinding his butt on the back of the door as his dainty fingers were slowly opening his trouser's zipper.

"Come to me my daring vixen," whispered the mistress.

When Kei opened his eyes to follow the mistress order, he was not surprised to see her already naked as well. She looped her whip around his neck and pulled him forward until both of them fall on the bed with Kei on top of her. She slipped her toes inside his waistband and pushed his pants off of his waist. After the trouser was kicked off the bed, Kei eagerly laid his hands on her waist rubbing the smooth tan skin of her flat stomach. 

The mistress grabbed hold of both his wrist and put the soles of her feet on Kei's waist. With a surprisingly strong move, she flipped him over to her side with her ended up on top of him. Kei was gob smacked and definitely turned on by the sudden turn of the foreplay. Reina Takaki really was something else. It was just his luck to be able to bed both the Takaki siblings.

The sound of handcuff clicking close brought Kei back to reality that he was there not purely for pleasure but for something more sinister. He pulled on his hands but the handcuff held both his wrist fast and secured on the bedrail above him.

"Eh? Why?" he asked, confused and a little afraid.

Reina straddled his waist and wrapped her right hand around his throat. "Do you think I'm stupid that I'd let my brother's pet on my bed without supervision?" whispered the mistress. "Consider this my insurance."

"Please, mistress! I promise not to try anything. I wouldn't dare!" Kei begged.

"Then, you should not be worried and just think about pleasuring me," answered the mistress with a wink.

"But how can I do that when my hands are cuffed?"

"Use your imagination. I thought pleasuring people is your job?"

"I'm a stripper not a hooker!" said Kei rather harshly.

"Too bad," she pouted thoughtfully before adding, "I have lots of clients who would love to hire you for pleasure."

A moment of clarity suddenly came at him and Kei swore to himself that no matter the outcome of his scheme that night, he would never work for Reina Takaki. 'The Vixen' at least gave him a choice whether he would sell his body for money or not. Moreover, Yuya had never asked him to sleep with any clients; just strip and dance.

"Don't worry little vixen. I don't bite... much," The mistress whispered close into his ears before biting his earlobe and lick his cheek.

Kei felt as if he was in the mercy of a very dangerous predator that one wrong move could easily lead into his demise. Yet, instead of being afraid he was highly aroused. There was a fleeting thought at the back of his mind that perhaps it was him who was twisted. He knew the risk of getting involved with Yuya Takaki but he did it anyway. Moreover, betraying him by seducing his sister was an even more dangerous feat, yet here he was helpless and handcuffed on her bed.

The mistress continued to suck on his bottom lip while rubbing her slick vulva along his hardness, moaning seductively. "You love this aren't you? Little vixen?"

The way she called him 'little vixen' was so degrading that made Kei's blood boil. Yuya used to call him that. He wondered if the man bragged to his sister and friends that he'd bedded Inoo Kei, the star of 'The Vixen' club. Did he laugh at Kei's stupidity behind his back? His anger made him gritted his teeth and inadvertently bit Reina's lip.

"Ah!" the mistress jerked in surprise before slapping him hard on the cheek. "You bit me!"  
  
Kei widened his eyes in surprise and was prepared to profusely apologize to her when she suddenly smirked then attacked his mouth with gusto. It turned out, it was not only him who loved danger; she was too. When she lifted her hips and fuck herself on his cock thinking that he was aroused by her beauty, he let her. Kei's mistress knew how to pleasure herself and she used him to do it. He watched her play with her own breasts while steadily bouncing on his cock. He kept trying to lift his hips but the handcuff making it hard for him to balance his lower body. It was frustrating and he kept pulling on the cuff although knowing that it would not come off.

The mistress wrapped her hand around his throat, chocking him. "Stop squirming around," she said.

Kei bit his lip wanting to obey out of fear and cursing his disobedient body loudly in his mind. His mistress kept her right hand around his throat while her left hand trailed down from her nipple to her clit. She rubbed her clit with her red nailed fingers and touched the place where his cock disappeared inside her body sending socks into his system. Kei gasped aloud.

"Ohh... you feels so good my daring vixen. Maybe I'll keep you after all," she said between her moans of pleasure. She rubbed her clit faster and rode his cock harder while still keeping his right hand around his throat. Once in a while the hand tightened and Kei thought he would be chocked to death but just when he started gasping for breath she relented. It appeared that she got off from torturing him.

"Oooooohhh......... yes...... aaahhhhhhh..."

The mistress screamed her climax and her nail scratched Kei's neck. The pain managed to prevent him from reaching his own climax. She immediately removed herself from his person the moment she got what she wanted, leaving him high and dry.

"Mistress please," he begged her.

Reina did not even glance at him. She got off the bed to put on her night dress and reached for her cell phone.

"Is he here?" she asked someone on the phone which was probably one of her goons. "Let him up! I'll be waiting."

Kei followed her movement as he put down her phone and walked to the mini bar at the corner of the bedroom. She poured herself a glass of red wine and brought the glass back to the bed.

"Please, mistress... please let me come. Or .... Or at least let me out of this handcuff. I'll pleasure myself and give you a show," he begged again. "Pleaseee...."

The mistress sat next to him and leaned against the headboard, swirling her wine glass. "You know, little vixen? You really are stupid if you think you can play both of us," she said.

Kei who was too frustrated to understand the meaning of the words that she implied could only frown in confusion. "What.... What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door and the mistress smiled at him. "Here he is. Your prince charming," she said before getting off from the bed and walked to the door.

"Come in, brother. You can see it for yourself that he's here. I'm not lying," said Reina Takaki as she opened the door wider to admit none other than Takaki Yuya, owner of 'The Vixen" club.

Kei had known that to mess with the Takaki siblings was dangerous but he did it anyway. So, he should have not surprised to see his boss and former lover stepped into his older sister's bedroom that night. He gave Kei a cold look that was devoid of any outward emotions that made him unable to determine his mood. Was he angry? Sad? Upset? Kei did not know.

"You can have him," Yuya said before stepping out.

"We should talk about prices then," Reina said, a winning smile on her lips. "I'm a businesswoman not a beggar. I buy my merchandise not steal them."

The Takakis went out of the bedroom to presumably talk about Kei's price. So, that was it. Kei was officially sold. Wasn't this what he wanted? To betray Takaki Yuya by seducing his sister. Yuya always told him that he hated his sister because she always took what was his. She had even tried to take over his strip club many times using nefarious means. Kei had won finally, right? He had his revenge. He had hit him hard in a place that was guaranteed to be the most painful. Yet, why did it feel as if it was him who was losing? It was at this moment when Kei realized that he might not been in love with Yuya. All this time, he was making love with danger. 

Fin


End file.
